1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a technology that manages a printing device via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a popularization of management systems that remotely manage a printing device via a network. In these management systems, a management device receives various types of information from a printing device via a network. The management device issues, for example, instructions to dispatch a service person to perform repairs, instructions to issue ink based on that information. The various types of information includes information that can be detected on the printing device side, for example operating information such as the status or remaining ink amount, error information that can be inference to some degree such as toner running out or paper jams, or information such as printing device failure information.
For failures with the printing device, errors for which detection is not possible include such as printing with a work-up of background, the occurrence of missing dots, uneven halftones, dirtiness of the back surface. Even when a management system is used, when this kind of failure occurs, the user makes a phone call to the printing device manufacturer and explains the error conditions. Based on the explanation, the manufacturer explains way of use or dispatches a service person.
However, to identify the printing device model and status, the user had to explain such as the model number, device option status, installation location, and network address with using a telephone. It is also extremely complicated to explain the conditions of errors that cannot be detected such as those described above, and suitably explaining those conditions was also difficult. Typically, it is not possible for the user to directly convey the error condition report to the technician who is well-informed about the printing device, so it is difficult to convey this correctly, and there was the problem that it is difficult to decide immediately on how to have the user handle the problem.